


we never broke up

by astraeayna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, domestic bokuaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraeayna/pseuds/astraeayna
Summary: In which Akaashi writes a letter to his lover, who left him to be with the stars.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	we never broke up

_To the love of my life Koutarou,_

Hi, love. It's been a hundred days without you, and I still miss you.

We never broke up, but yet, here we are.

When we first met, I still remember where you bumped into me, and your arm catching me as I fall. My heart raced as your warm hands brushed upon mine. 

You introduced yourself.

"Hey hey, I'm Bokuto Koutarou."

You said it with a smile that reached your eyes, with your golden eyes that look like the stars shining above and I tried to look away. But, I failed. They say that the eyes are the opening to our souls, and I was afraid that you could see the whole of me right then and there.

_Bokuto Koutarou_

I tried to speak it with lips, yearning about that day when you first said your name to me _._

A name I loved even more than my own. 

As the clocked struck, I heard my heart whisper, _"He's the one."_

And indeed you are the one.

Days turned into months, and as the cherry blossoms turned pink and littered on the streets like snow, our love blossomed in July. 

I could remember how you took me to the movies, and shyly held my hand until the ending credits rolled, and the screen turned black. 

We never broke up. Instead, I dream of the beautiful night we had as your hand perfectly fit on my waist as you guide me to the melancholic beat. We slowed dance to a jazz rhythm under the moonlight shining over our hearts after we tasted the stars, our mouths still reminiscent of how lovely the champagne tasted that night.

We never broke up, but when I see the blue owl mug you always loved, I could feel my heart crumble into pieces. I miss seeing you drink hot cocoa in the morning with that mug because you always said, "Keiji, coffee is too bitter." And I laugh at the face you make when you try to taste the bitter concoction I make. 

I will always treasure the time when I watched you wake up as the sun begins to shine. It's was still such a magnificent sight, seeing you, the love of my life, sleeping content with your arms around my hips, and your warmth pressed against my skin. I always asked why you wanted to be a little spoon, but you just replied, "It's because you give the best hugs, Keiji." You always said it with a huge grin, and I slowly let myself be drunk with your smiles.

We never broke up, and still today, you are the only person my heart would let inside of the maze called me.

Your light might have dimmed, but my love for you did not waver. The glimmer in your eyes as you said, "I love you, Keiji," will never be forgotten. 

We never broke up, but life made a fool of us. Our red strings of fate connected me to you and proceeded to wrap ourselves in the greatest love story the world has ever seen, only to end one day and become a memory.

Our three words have always caused my happiness. Hearing you say it with your eyes and your soul as you whispered sweet nothings in my ears as we cuddle while the storms fly by, and we keep each other warm. Little did I know I would only be able to hear you say it twice before you were gone. 

I read once in a poetry book that you could write as long as you loved even once in your lifetime. Everybody says poets have the power to evoke the saddest emotions in the person, but I think that reason is that when they had their greatest love, it stays with their soul and lives through the eyes of a reader and the ink of the poet.

We never broke up. 

Instead, I lost you forever.

_I love you, Koutarou. I will still love you as long as I breathe._

_Please watch over me as a star in the sky and wait for me in our next lifetime._

_I love you, my shining star._

_Thank you for making me shine as bright as you loved me._

_For now, I'll look at the stars and wait for your return._

Yours forever,

Keiji

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this july 6 when i was like a week into joining the fandom and i recently unearthed this from my drafts. this was short but i hope you enjoyed reading! scream @ me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/miyafour) or leave a message on [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/shiningsugalaxy)


End file.
